<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>between the clouds by tenniscourts (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164678">between the clouds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tenniscourts'>tenniscourts (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Thunderstorms, coffee shop au kinda, i dont think there'll be angst but we'll see, just fluffy and cool, not beta read take my spelling mistakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tenniscourts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe, they would soon have someone to share the thunder with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede &amp; Amami Rantaro, Amami Rantaro &amp; Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/ Oma Kokichi (past), Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is heavily dedicated to my amazing friend, hi if you're reading this ilysm, thank you for promising to dance in a thunderstorm with me &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes, when it rained, Rantaro liked to sit by the window and watch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe extend a hand to the falling droplets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It calmed him, sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of the cleansed air. The water clinging to the surfaces. It had to be his favourite weather.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He used to have people to share it with, but now he had no one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, when it rained, Shuichi liked to curl up by a window and watch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe pull a blanket slightly tighter around himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It calmed him, sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ripples in the already formed puddles. The streaks on the windows. It had to be his favourite weather.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he’d never really had anyone to share it with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If you’d told them they’d ever fall in love, they’d tell you that you were joking. Maybe blush a little and turn away, neither was very skilled in the area.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If you told them they’d ever dance in the rain, they’d probably tell you that you were too optimistic. Maybe sigh a little wistfully and turn to the window, neither would’ve wanted to do it alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a usual Monday, Rantaro was getting ready to work a shift at the local coffee shop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t exactly need the money, but not solely relying on his father’s money made him feel better about himself, and he needed that little pick up occasionally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was raining, a slow, windy drizzle that would no doubt make the walk to work more than a little damp. He didn’t mind much, as long as he kept his head down he could appreciate the rain without being blinded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of the unmoved plates on his bed table taunted him as he slung a shoulder bag on, he would sort them later no doubt. With that, Rantaro turned to leave the apartment, making double sure to lock the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>9:22, read the clock on his phone, thirteen minutes to do a fifteen minute walk. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nevermind’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, he knew he could make it, he walked at a decent pace. It wasn’t like his manager minded anyway. He was still the most punctual for this shift, his colleague, Kokichi, was always at least ten minutes late. However annoying this may be, the staff were always amused by what excuse he’d bring to the table that day. Rantaro’s personal favourite had been the day Kokichi had walked in soaking wet, and announced he had been chasing a crocodile that had climbed out of his bath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he walked, the puddles splashed around his feet, covering his trainers in water, he didn’t mind too much, he’d dry off eventually. By the time he had reached the shop, his lack of a coat had become a minor hindrance, leaving his shoulders slightly damp. But at least he was on time, 9:45 am.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Last minute as always I see?’ His manager, Kaede laughed, pushing a tray towards the end of a table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘You know me too well.’ He flashed her a calm smile and began to tie his apron, ‘I take it Kokichi is yet to arrive.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Surprisingly, he’s just round back. He said he felt we all deserved the ‘treat of being blessed by his presence’ for longer,’ Kaede smiled</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘He always was so considerate.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kaede laughed breezily and handed Rantaro a tray, ‘Mhm! Now, come on, we open in ten minutes and a new customer started coming last week I think will take your fancy.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Kaede-’ It had somehow become Kaede’s new mission to ‘help’ him find someone new after his mutual breakup with Kokichi the previous summer, ‘I told you, I’m not really that bothered.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I know, I know, but I think you’ll like him!’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, there was no point trying to change her mind, ‘Okay-’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Yay! Okay- now, you’re on tills and serving this morning, me and Kokichi will take the making.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Okay, cool.’ He smiled a little and moved to behind the till.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been about half an hour, when Kaede suddenly tapped him on the shoulder as he was bringing back a discarded tray. ‘Look- there he is.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rantaro turned, and saw a man walking into the coffee shop, completely swamped by a large dark coat. He seemed to flash an embarrassed smile to Kaede, then moved to a small table in the corner and took out a book, one Rantaro recognised to be a detective novel he had read. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Huh.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Maybe Kaede was along the right lines..’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Go on! Take his order then!’ Kaede gave his shoulder a little nudge, snapping him out of his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh, right yes-’ desperately trying to stop the heat rising to his cheeks, he almost speed walked over to the table, giving the man a little start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Hello, Sir, may I take your order?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Ah- Yes of course um-’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rantaro’s heart stopped when he saw the man’s face as he looked up, he recognised that face. The golden eyes, the dark hair that fell just in front of his eyes. Rantaro should’ve known from the voice, though slightly deeper now. He knew this ‘stranger’.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>‘Shuichi?’ His voice caught in his throat a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man, Shuichi, looked a little taken aback. ‘You ah- know my name?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rantaro froze, had he got the wrong guy? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel a little blood rush to his cheeks as he nervously scratched the back of his neck, ‘Sorry I uh- thought-’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he was cut off by Shuichi as the shorter boy managed to get a full look at Rantaro’s face,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘R-Rantaro?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh my god-’ Rantaro breathed almost a sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Where have you been? I uh- I missed you-’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Sorry..’ Rantaro laughed a little awkwardly, ‘After I left school, I just sort of abandoned the account... ‘</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Ah- I see- I mean, understandable. I did assume so.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grimaced a little, ‘I feel so bad I never said anything-’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘It’s really alright, I never reached out to you again.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Yeah-’ he could feel the blush on his cheeks deepening, and his mind raced as he tried not to blurt out something that would get him in trouble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I missed you-’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Me too.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two shared an easy smile, and slowly started to laugh a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Kind of a weird situation to meet again in, huh?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Yeah, I guess so.’ Shuichi motioned for Rantaro to sit down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I really shouldn’t, I’m on shift right-’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi raised an eyebrow and Rantaro trailed off. ‘Ah- sorry I just- you do know I’m the only one here, right?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rantaro looked around, he was right. The shop was practically empty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh- Oops.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi smiled a little awkwardly, drumming his fingers on the table a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘So, what brings you here?’ Rantaro finally slid into the chair opposite Shuichi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Ah- well, I'm training to become a full detective, and I’m on a case here.. It’s really nothing special.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Hey, thats really cool. You’re going to be an awesome detective,’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Thank you..’ There was a small blush rising on Shuichi’s cheeks. ‘I don’t know if I will t-’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘You will.’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi laughed a little nervously, ‘Sorry..’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘It’s fine, just stop being so down on yourself ok?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘O-Okay..’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rantaro smiled and shifted in his seat, he was now sat sideways with his legs draped across the arm of the chair, much to the dismay of Kaede, who could see the soaked trainers about to stain the fabric.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘So.. what have you been up to?’ Shuichi set the book aside and attempted to start the conversation back up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Not much.’ He started to swing his feet a little, Kaede winced, they were oh so close to the chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Any new friends..?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Being questioned by a detective like this makes me feel like you’re worried I committed a murder.’ He smiled a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi blinked at him. ‘I- uh-’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’m joking, I swear-’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh- right-’ Shuichi laughed a little, ‘You may need to work on your timing, for a second I genuinely thought you were serious.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Right- Anyway,’ He swung his foot again, this time hitting the chair, Kaede visibly facepalmed at the counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Uhm- Rantaro-’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Mm?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Your friend at the counter seems to be struggling…’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rantaro turned around to look at Kaede, she pointed once to his feet, and once to the chair, a small pout on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Sorry-’ he mouthed, and attempted to move to a more normal sitting position.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Is she your boss?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Yeah, she’s not so bad though, she’s more interested in being my friend than a boss.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I see.. Anyone else work here?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘A few others, the only one here today is Kokichi though.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Ah, the one you knew from high school?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Mhm.’ He smiled tightly, then laughed a little awkwardly, ‘Anyway- I noticed your book, I’ve read it before, its very well written.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘It is, I’m actually re-reading it, the twist of the convicted murderer not being responsible shocked me, so I decided to re read and pick up on clues that may have led to it.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Ah, I see. Maybe I should try that, I would enjoy re reading, the setting especially intrigues me.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘A small English town? How so?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’ve been to a place very similar while travelling, seeing the way the dynamics work in a real town affirms to me a murder like that is incredibly possible.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Incredibly possible?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘The way personal grudges and prejudices feed into the actual way each person is perceived. The unwillingness to leave the normal.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I see…’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Sorry, got a little sidetracked.’ Rantaro laughed a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘No no its okay, It’s interesting to listen to you talk. Strangely your voice is calming.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Calming?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Mm.’ Shuichi pushed his book back to the centre of the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘If thats so, maybe we should meet to talk again some time?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I- Okay.’ Shuichi smiled slightly, ‘Do you need a number?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘If you wouldn’t mind.’ Rantaro laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi took a pen out of his pocket and scribbled a number on some paper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘There.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rantaro took it and smiled, ‘Thank you, I’ll see you some time then?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Y-Yeah.’ Shuichi smiled and picked up his book, ‘See you later.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rantaro smiled, ‘Yeah.’</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey there! im so sorry this is really late, i hadn't prewritten any chapters and my motivation has been on and off lately, ill try update as much as i can, thank you for reading! all your comments and kudos mean the world to me &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no i have never worked in a coffee shop, nor do i understand the way they work, however, it seemed fitting. updates will be irregular?? probably?? im the ceo of procrastinating im sorry</p>
<p>i hope you enjoyed this &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>